Familiarność
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Kwestie familiarności pod dowództwem Keitha Anyana.


Dla Clio i dzięki Clio.

Dokonano korekt również pod okiem Clio, za co podwójnie dziękuję

**FAMILIARNOŚĆ**

Keith Anyan – czy też raczej komandor-generał-admirał- Anyan - znajdował się w stanie udręczenia.

Nie przywykł do tego. A właściwie, jeśli miał być szczery, odwykł od tego. Czasy akademii – czasy Shiroe – minęły tak dawno, że zdołał pogrzebać wspomnienie rozterek, udręki i niepewności głęboko pod swoją lojalnością wobec Matki. Do tej pory Keith był przekonany, że te emocje - irytujące, bezsensowne i nie na miejscu – były tylko echem dawnych zdarzeń i należą do przeszłości. Po prostu w ogóle o tym nie myślał, a wspomnienie wewnętrznego niepokoju leżało tylko nietykane pod zapisanymi w pamięci obrazami.

Powróciło.

Keith czuł się źle. A ponieważ, oczywiście, nie było ku temu żadnego racjonalnego powodu, czuł się dodatkowo źle, że czuł się źle. Początkowe ukłucie niezadowolenia, naruszenia równowagi, rozdrażnienia, zamieniło się zadziwiająco szybko w bezbrzeżnie idiotyczną udrękę.

Nie do zaakceptowania.

Generał Anyan zasiadał w fotelu przed centralną konsolą informacyjną w sali zebrań. Skupiony nad pulpitem, odwrócony tyłem do stołu konferencyjnego, plecami coraz mocniej wpierał się w fotel, którego wysokie oparcie zasłaniało go przed zebranymi w sali członkami załogi. Przez ostatnich kilkanaście minut rozgościli się przy stole, nieświadomi obecności dowódcy. Na ile mógł się domyślić, nie odwracając fotela, gawędzili swobodnie, wszyscy pochyleni głowa w głowę nad wykresem.

Wszyscy w sensie dwóch.

- Sam widzisz, Jonah, przewidzieliśmy wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, a nawet kilka zupełnie wariackich. Mysz się nie prześliźnie.

- Wspaniale, ko-komandorzepodpo-porucznikuS-starjon, ale… S-sam nie wiem… Myszy, one są… Sprytne.

- Zlituj się, Jonah, mam imię! Używaj go czasem! Chyba nie boisz się myszy? Zresztą, to metafora była, głuptasie, o tej myszy.

- Oczywiście, koma-mandorzepodporucznikuS-serge… Moje myszy też… Metaforyczne były. Małe bywa… Sprytne. I potrafi się prześliznąć. Sir.

- Jesteś osobistym asystentem naszego generała, a nie szeregowcem z dolnego pokładu. Jesteśmy kolegami, Jonah. Może byś tak na moment zapomniał, jaką mam rangę, a pamiętał, jak mam na imię?

- Ranga jest trudniejsza do zapamiętania, lepiej ją często powtarzać.

- To ranga, a nie mantra, głuptasie. Nie musisz jej powtarzać w kółko.

- A może byśmy porozmawiali jednak o tych myszach?

- Co z tobą? Może uważasz, że nasz generał nie aprobuje odrobiny familiarności na pokładzie? Chcesz, zapytam go. Widuję go dziesięć razy rzadziej niż ty, ale dla ciebie ośmielę się to zrobić.

- O, nienienie, absolutnie nie, , sir.

- Jestem Serge. SERGE…

- Nie wolno zawracać głowy generałowi takimi bzdurami. Generał Anyan nie może być niepokojony takimi głupstwami. Generał Anyan nie poświęca czasu takim nicnieznaczącym sentymentom jak jakaś… familiarność. Sir.

- Jonaaaah… Ty jesteś jedyny.

Oczywiście.

Generał Anyan zacisnął dłonie na poręczach fotela, aż zbielały mu kostki. Nie obchodziła go familiarność wśród członków załogi, dopóki nie wykraczała poza ramy regulaminowego odnoszenia się do starszych i niższych stopniem żołnierzy przy wykonywaniu obowiązków służbowych. Familiarność nie istniała w jego świecie. W ogóle nie istniała. Tu, na pokładzie fregaty? Nie ma, nie istnieje, nie obchodzi go. Nic nie znaczy, nie ma funkcji, nie ma wartości.

_Wzajemne okazywanie pozytywnych emocji (por. sympatia) w sposób werbalny poprzez nieformalne zwracanie się do drugiej strony z pominięciem honoryfikacji (por. per pan / per ty)._

Nie obchodzi go.

Ciepły, życzliwy śmiech komandora-podporucznika wypełnił pomieszczenie, zagłuszając szelesty wiercącego się niespokojnie Matsuki i jego podenerwowane chrząknięcia. Nawet nie odwracając się w ich stronę, Keith mógł sobie bez trudu zwizualizować minę swojego przybocznego, spłoszoną i wzburzoną, i jego oczy, rozbiegane, poszukujące dookoła obecności generała, którą – jak zawsze – bezbłędnie wyczuwał w pobliżu. Może dzięki swoim przeklętym psionicznym umiejętnościom, a może dlatego, że zawsze był w pobliżu. To znaczy, Keith w pobliżu Matsuki. Zawsze. To znaczy, oczywiście, Matsuka w pobliżu Keitha. Zawsze. W sensie, że w pobliżu siebie byli. Zawsze. To był fakt, a nic poza faktami nie ma znaczenia. Kawa ma znaczenie, zwłaszcza przed poranną odprawą. A familiarność nie ma znaczenia.

W ogóle nie ma znaczenia.

Ważny był za to oczywisty fakt, że Matsuka nie miał nic do roboty na tej naradzie, gdzie podporucznik miał przedstawić generałowi plan ofensywy. Matsuka nie powinien w ogóle się interesować szczegółami strategii, a podporucznik Starjon nie powinien – nie miał prawa! – angażować Matsuki w dyskusje zupełnie niezwiązane z jego obowiązkami służbowymi wobec Keitha. Matsuka miał stać u boku Keitha i tam sobie być, a nie familiaryzować się z pierwszym oficerem fregaty. I właśnie z powodu rażącego, karygodnego przekroczenia regulaminowego zakresu obowiązków, generał Anyan był poirytowany do tego stopnia, że łokciem skasował dane z pulpitu. A Matsuka nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Nie w porządku. Niewłaściwe. Nieakceptowane.

Niepojęte.

- Czy naprawdę myślisz, Jonah, że zaplanowaliśmy niewłaściwą strategię? Jeśli dostrzegasz usterki, powiedz mi natychmiast, proszę cię. To kluczowy element tej kampanii, wszyscy ciężko pracowaliśmy, żeby to zaplanować, ale ty masz niebywałą intuicję. Gdzie dostrzegasz błąd? Jonah?

- J-ja nie mam zdania, s-sir.

- Jeśli już, to S-Serge!

- Nie mam zdania. Nie mam intuicji. W ogóle żadnej intuicji nie mam. Ja tutaj tylko parzę kawę, o.

- Mnie kawy nie parzysz.

- NIE.

- Oczywiście, że nie, jeszcze mi życie miłe, gdyby generał usłyszał… W każdym razie, co miałem na myśli, to że mógłbyś mi jednak powiedzieć, co myślisz. Chyba obaj chcemy, żeby ta kampania przyniosła pozytywne rezultaty?

- Generał Anyan prowadzi tę kampanię. Na pewno przyniesie pozytywne rezultaty. A twój plan strategiczny jest imponujący, komandorzepodporuczniku, sir. Taki ma… rozmach. I ogrom.

- Ale…?

- Tam nie było „ale".

- Jonah, ile się znamy? Myślisz, że nie rozróżniam twojego „ale" od „nie ale"? Mów, co myślisz.

- Ja nic nie myślę… Ja nic nie wiem…

- ALE?

- Ale gdyby jakiś nieduży oddział przedarł się przez tę formację w trzecim sektorze, mieliby prostą drogę na przełaj skrótem do całej drugiej eskadry…

- … Hm.

- Ja nic nie wiem. I ja nic nie myślę. I nie mam intuicji, Serge, sir. Skąd ci to w ogóle do głowy przyszło?

- Och, jakoś tak… Mówisz, trzeci sektor… To prawda, że statki nie będą zgrupowane zbyt gęsto, ale front jest tak oddalony… Hm. Gdyby ktoś się przedarł… Musieliby się przemknąć tędy, a potem jeszcze tędy, żeby w ogóle dotrzeć do fregat. I musieliby znać nasze formacje taktyczne. A cała akcja by była co najmniej samobójcza.

- Na świecie jest wiele zdesperowanych myszy...

- Zrozumiałem metaforę, a tym bardziej aluzję. W porządku, skoryguję to. Zadowolony?

- Ja zadowolony? Czemu ja zadowolony? To generał ma być zadowolony!

- Oczywiście, oczywiście. Myślisz, że będzie zadowolony?

- Jeśli dobrze się spiszesz, na pewno będzie zadowolony. Jesteś świetnym oficerem, komandorzepo-podporucznikuS-Starjon, sir. Jesteś wybornym taktykiem. Generał Anyan na pewno jest z ciebie bardzo zadowolony...

- Jakoś mi się zdaje, że myślisz co innego, a mówisz co innego.

- Ale ja naprawdę tak myślę! To musi być wspaniałe uczucie, wiedzieć, że generał jest z ciebie zadowolony. Naprawdę wspaniałe uczucie...

- Ach, Jonah, ty i twoje uczucia... Ale chciałbym, żeby i ze mnie był zadowolony.

- Naprawdę, Serge, sir, jestem pewien, że generał cię... hm... lubi?

- ... Jonah...

Komandor-generał Keth Anyan nie lubił Serge'a Starjona. Bardzo i usilnie go nie lubił. Jeszcze godzinę temu wyśmiałby, oczywiście, każdego, kto zasugerowałby, że będzie marnował czas na lubienie bądź nielubienie swojego pierwszego oficera. Komandor-podporucznik Starjon był kompetentny, godny zaufania, lojalny, inteligentny, zadowalająco pełnił swoje obowiązki, panował nad załogą i bez zarzutu wypełniał rozkazy. Oczywiście, żołnierze na pokładzie służyli do wypełniania poleceń Matki i przynoszenia dowódcom satysfakcji z dobrze wykonanego zadania. Zadowolenie, też coś. Jeśli jednak Keith miałby czuć się zadowolonym z jakiegoś członka załogi – na pewno powinien to być Serge. Tyle, że Keith Anyan właśnie go mocno znielubił.

Bardzo, bardzo mocno.

Zupełnie bez powodu, co poirytowało go dodatkowo. Nie powinno się żywić emocji wobec członków załogi. Oczywiście, w ogóle nie należało zaprzątać sobie głowy emocjami, na pewno jednak nie powinny mieć one wpływu na stosunki z podwładnymi. Serge Starjon był doskonałym oficerem, jako prawa ręka generała spełniał się znakomicie, jego lojalność nie budziła wątpliwości, a talenty wojskowe przynosiły chlubę armii. I tylko jedna Matka Eliza wiedziała, jak bardzo w tym momencie Keith go nie znosił.

- Jonah, Jonah... Jesteś takim dobrym człowiekiem, Jonah.

Jonah zaćwierkał. MATSUKA. Matsuka zaćwierkał. Teoretycznie, mógł to być śmiech, ale Matsuka się nie śmiewał. Nie śmiał się śmiać. Nie miewał w zwyczaju śmiać się. Matsuka się w ogóle nie śmiał. Po co miałby się śmiać?

PO CO ŚMIAŁ SIĘ ŚMIAĆ TERAZ?

Ćwierkał, śmiał się, ćwierkał. Za plecami swojego generała wydawał oburzające chichotliwe odgłosy, przy wtórze czegoś, co brzmiało, jakby Serge poklepywał go po plecach. Matsuka nie lubił być poklepywany po plecach. Ludzie często mieli przy nim taki odruch – poklepać po głowie, po plecach, poczochrać pobłażliwie niedużego, spłoszonego Matsukę. Bezczelni idioci. A Matsuka nie lubił tego, odsuwał się, uciekał. Plecy miał szczupłe, drobne ramiona, wąską talię – nie był stworzony do szorstkich czułości żołnierzy. To znaczy, oczywiście, że nie był stworzony! Okazywanie Matsuce czułości przez żołnierzy było nieregulaminowe i każdy członek załogi powinien wiedzieć, że generał srogo ukarze łamanie zasad.

Klepać Matsukę, też coś.

A jednak – Keith wzdrygnął się, tknięty niemiłym niepokojem – Serge też był właściwie nieduży. Dłonie miał, jak przystało na wysokiego rangą oficera, zadbane, wąskie i gładkie. Klepnięcie podporucznika mogło, teoretycznie, mieścić się w granicach smukłej płaszczyzny pleców Matsuki. Niedobrze...?

To nadal było nieregulaminowe, bezczelne i niedopuszczalne!

Klepanie się po plecach było zakazane. Regulamin z pewnością gdzieś o tym wspominał. A generał Anyan, oczywiście, znał regulamin na pamięć – tylko chwilowe zmęczenie nie pozwalało mu wybrać z pamięci paragrafu, który stanowczo zabraniał takich... fizycznych intruzji w osobistą przestrzeń Matsuki! To znaczy, oczywiście, w fizyczną przestrzeń każdego dowolnego członka załogi. Bezczelność! Hańba dla munduru!

Herezja?

Keith Anyan wbijał knykcie w krawędzie konsoli i usiłował opanować rosnącą antypatię do swego kompetentnego, sympatycznego i lojalnego podporucznika. Nie można było pozwolić, aby emocje rządziły intelektem. Wina i kara komandora-podporucznika Serge'a Starjona zostanie rozważona na zimno, bezstronnie i obiektywnie. Niewątpliwie winny obiekt zostanie zmiażdżony ku chwale matki. Żaden oficer nie uniknie odpowiedzialności za taką zdradę. Klepanie innego żołnierza w czasie wypełniania obowiązków służbowych! Klepanie osobistego, generalskiego asystenta! Klepanie jego osobistego Matsuki!

A, właśnie, Matsuka. Jonah Matsuka. Znaczy, MATSUKA. Matsuka. Matsuka był... Matsuka nie był ... Nie był zwykłym żołnierzem, oczywiście. Był, oczywiście, przeklętym potworem w ciele myszy. Ale regulaminowo, był osobistym asystentem głównodowodzącego oficera! Co mówił regulamin o dotykaniu osobistej własności dowódcy? Laserobagnetem nie można było, na pewno, ale... Palcami?

Matsukę, palcami?

Z pewnością był jakiś punkt regulaminu, który tego zabraniał z całą stanowczością. Macanie Matsuki byłoby... Zdrożne. I bezcelowe, oczywiście. Jaki cel, jaki interes miałby ktoś z zewnątrz – tym bardziej Serge – w macaniu Matsuki? A skoro było to bezcelowe – musiało być zakazane. Natychmiast. Może Matsuka nie należał do służb mundurowych i nie podlegał niektórym zasadom, ale przecież... Przecież...

Czy Matka Eliza pochwaliłaby zabicie pierwszego oficera fregaty w trakcie omawiania strategii kampanii ofensywnej? Zwykle chwaliła swojego ukochanego Keitha, gdy zabił kogoś, kto występował przeciwko właściwemu porządkowi świata. A to robił w tej chwili podporucznik.

Jak on śmiał?

- Ale ty nie jesteś byle żołnierzem, Jonah.

- Oczywiście, że nie jestem. Jestem byle-bylejakim żołnierzem. Jestem nikim.

- Jesteś Jonah Matsuka, asystent generała Anyana. Nie obowiązują cię różne zasady, które nas dotyczą. Masz szczęście!

- Obowiązują mnie za to takie zasady, które was nie dotyczą... Ale i tak mam szczęście.

- Oczywiście!

- Nie p-próbuj mnie k-klepać, komando-dorzepodporuczniku, s-sir. Proszę.

- Nie zamierzałem cię poklepać, raczej pogłaskać cię po ramieniu.

- Po co?

- Bo cię lubię?

- ... O.

- Naprawdę cię lubię, Jonah.

- ... O.

- Wiele osób cię lubi! Nasz Jonah to taki skarbuś.

- Eee, dziękuję, komando...

- Serge.

- Dziękuję, S-serge... S-sir. Ale nikt mnie nie głaszcze po ramionach. Na szczęście. Nie lubię tego. To znaczy, przepraszam, s-sir, nie chciałem cię urazić. Cieszę się, że mnie lubisz. Nikt mnie nigdy nie lubił przedtem. Ale nie głaskaj mnie. Co cię tak śmieszy, S-serg... Sir?

- Jesteś taki pocieszny, Jonah. O, a tak mogę zrobić?

- Iiiik!

Zapiszczał. Matsuka zapiszczał. I chyba podskoczył. Keith zacisnął powieki. I otworzył. I zacisnął. Dość tego. Dosyć tego. DOSYĆ! Najwyższy czas ukrócić te bezeceństwa. Odepchnął się od kontroli, aż posadzka zgrzytnęła. Zerwał się z impetem i odwrócił.

Matsuka pojękiwał.

Skulony w przysiadzie w kącie pomieszczenia, kilka metrów od rogu konsoli, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą spoczywały stopy generała. Oczy spuszczone grzecznie na podłogę, usta stulone w przestrachu i oburzeniu, broda drżąca. Łokciem osłaniał się od zagrożenia - a z odległego końca sali Serge Starjon uśmiechał się przyjaźnie i ciepło, kiwając jednym palcem na towarzysza broni jak hakiem harpuna.

- Generale. – Wstał i ukłonił się lekko. – Próbowałem wciągnąć twojego asystenta w dyskusję o naszych planach, ale nie chciał opuścić twego boku. Rzucił tylko kilka ogólnych, ale niezmiernie cennych rad. Pański Matsuka to prawdziwy skarb.

Jego. Matsuka.

Gniew generała opadał z wolna, gdy zacierało się wspomnienie poprzedniego „nasz Jonah". Matsuka pozbierał się z podłogi i ulokował jak zawsze tuż za swoim dowódcą, wyglądając zza jego ramienia. Wątłe ramiona, nigdy nietknięte żadnym plugawym klepnięciem, trzymał sztywno napięte. Nie wzdrygnął się nawet, gdy na jego bark spadła dłoń Keitha.

- Matsuka. Wychodzimy.

Lojalny, rzetelny, kompetentny i kojąco odległy Serge uniósł tylko pogodnie brwi, popatrując za wychodzącymi.

- Przedstawię panu projekt już po korektach, sir.

Generał Anyan nawet się nie odwrócił.

- Formacja w trzecim sektorze jest karygodnie odsłonięta, bezwzględnie należy ulokować tam więcej oddziałów – zadysponował zimno. – Zablokować każdy możliwy przesmyk, którym oddział wroga mógłby się dostać do drugiej eskadry.

- Tak jest! – zasalutował podporucznik – jak to zwykle on, z respektem, ale bez uniżoności. Keth Anyan zwykle to doceniał. Dziś tylko odwrócił się przez ramię, krzywiąc usta.

- Matsuka... Wychodzimy.

koniec


End file.
